Un favor amistoso
by ClumsyD
Summary: Haruka tiene curiosidad acerca de algo. / HaruTaka — One-shot /


La lluvia no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse muy pronto.

Ya habían pasado, aproximadamente, veinte minutos desde el horario de salida, y ellos seguían allí, en el aula, esperando que la lluvia se detuviera, o al menos calmara.

Ya que ninguno de los dos tenía paraguas.

El profesor ha llevado uno, porque en la diferencia de sus dos estudiantes, escuchó el pronóstico en la mañana, y ni siquiera lamentó en dejarlos allí solos. Incluso, se burló de ellos.

Takane estuvo quejándose cinco minutos de los veinte en los que han estado allí, como tiempo extra. Pero luego ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el pupitre con sus audífonos, y se fue directo a su mundo. Haruka, su único compañero, simplemente se dedicó a observarla, como si con aquello estuviera esperando que ella le hablara. Aunque Takane probablemente esté dormida...

Él había dejado de dibujar, prácticamente desde que ella dejó de prestarle atención, y en su mente sólo había una sola cosa, desde un tiempo largo. Quería hablarle a ella sobre eso, pero le daba un poco de miedo tratar de despertarla.

— ¿Takane? — llamó el chico, en un tono de voz bastante fuerte, sabiendo que su suave voz no superaría el volúmen de la música de su compañera. Sus labios formaron un puchero, cuando Takane ni siquiera se movió ante su llamado. — ¡Takane! — repitió, más fuerte, y no hubo respuesta una vez más. Ante ello, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, para sacudirla un poco. Cuando la chica comenzó a mostrar señales de vida, él se sentó de nuevo, asustado ante el muy probable regaño que recibiría.

Ella levantó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con una mano, mientras que con la otra sobaba su nuca, pues la había tenido doblada por su encorvada posición. Luego miró para todos lados, un poco confundida. Cuando su mirada se posó en él, frunció el ceño, adivinando que fue él quien la despertó.

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó en un bostezo, y pausando su música. Dejó sus auriculares colgando de su nuca, y se acomodó para escucharlo decir probablemente una estupidez.

Haruka buscó en su mente lo que diría, aunque no era como si tuviera algún diálogo planeado. Ella, al ver que no iba a decir nada, amagó a poner los auriculares otra vez en sus orejas. — ¡Espera, espera! — él la detuvo, y Takane una vez más se dispuso a escucharlo. Haruka sabía que ella se enojaría si no decía nada, pero le daba nervios tener que decirlo. — ¿Somos amigos?

Un pequeño sonrojo se hizo presente en las mejillas de ella, y miró al suelo, un poco amargada.

— Claro que sí, no preguntes cosas obvias. — contestó, un poco dolida al recuerdo de que él sólo la ve como una amistad. Él notó su repentino cambio de expresión y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

— Oh, bien. Entonces, ¿me harías un favor? — Haruka la miraba, con sus mejillas un tanto coloradas, y jugando con sus dedos. Takane lo observó curiosa, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su mano tratando de mostrar indiferencia ante aquél supuesto favor.

— Pues, eso depende. — aquella fue su respuesta, a lo que comenzaba a picarle la curiosidad. Pero en respuesta Haruka tomó aire, sin animarse. — ¿Vas a hablar o qué? Me estás haciendo perder tiempo... — dijo ella, amenazando a ponerse su música en los oídos de nuevo.

— ¡Espera, espera! — exclamó por una segunda vez, a lo que Takane se acomodada contra el respaldar de la silla, resoplando con notable fastidio. Él revolvió su propio cabello, y con una sonrisilla tímida y un poco-demasiado de vergüenza se decidió a hablar. — ¿Puedo darte un beso?

La pregunta resonó en la cabeza de Takane. Procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, palabra por palabra en su mente se repetía.

¿Un qué? ¿Qué dijo?

¿Un beso?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la cara de la pobre Enomoto estaba completamente roja, y ella se encontraba balbuceando incoherencias, tratando de formular palabras.

Haruka la miraba nervioso, por supuesto, sin entender ni una sola de las sílabas que provenían de la boca de su amiga, y esperaba paciente a que se calmara.

— ¿...Puedo? — repitió, luego de unos segundos en los que Takane aún no dejaba de tartamudear boberas.

Al escucharlo, ella cerró su boca, y lo miraba aún con la cara ruborizada. Desvió la mirada, con mucha vergüenza, sin saber demasiado bien qué contestar.

— ¿Por qué rayos quisieras hacer algo como eso conmigo? — preguntó, un poco decaída. ¿Debería responderle que sí? ¿O que no? ¿Mandarlo al diablo y perder lo que era tal vez su única oportunidad de hacer algo así con él?

— Eh... ¡porque me da curiosidad como debe sentirse! — mientras ella tenía una batalla mental entre sus verdaderos sentimientos y su orgullo, él hizo su respuesta. — ¡Y como eres mi amiga, pensé que podríamos!

— Haruka, no sé que tipo de información tengas, pero no, los amigos no se besan. — respondió Takane, con frialdad. Aunque no le estaba mirando, podía sentir como él le clavaba la vista.

"No lo mires... no lo mires..." se repetía ella en su mente. Pues, sabía que Haruka de seguro estaba haciendo ojos de perrito, esa mirada a la que Takane no se puede resistir, y esa mirada con la que él consigue todo lo que quiera.

Por simple estupidez, ella lo miró. Y en efecto, él estaba poniendo esa mirada.

— ¿Podemos? ¿por favor? — rogó él, mirándola, y Takane fallaba en tratar de esquivar sus ojos. — ¡Es sólo un favor!

Sólo un favor.

Si era "sólo un favor" pues entonces, estaba bien ¿verdad? no había razón de que los sentimientos estén involucrados en ese tonto y amistoso "favor."

Podría darse el lujo de decir que sí, y dejar el orgullo de lado por un momento. Después de todo, ella sabía que quería decir que sí.

— ¿...Puedo? — volvió a repetir, convencido de la respuesta negativa que supo desde un principio. Fue por eso, que se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando ella asintió con lentitud, aún toda roja. — ¿¡D-de veras!?

— Que... q-que sea rápido. An-antes de que cambie de opinión... — Takane cerró sus ojos, tratando de mostrarse indiferente, y gracias a ello, no puedo ver la gran sonrisa que él le dedicó.

Escuchó cómo Haruka se levantaba de su asiento y se acercaba a ella, arrodillándose justo en frente suyo. Gracias a su altura, estar de rodillas mientras Takane estaba sentada los dejaba cara a cara, y los nervios sólo crecían aún más al poder sentir el aliento ajeno en sus propias bocas. Takane abrió sus ojos al mismo tiempo que él la tomaba de los hombros, y se miraban dudosos sin animarse a hacer nada.

— ¿Cierra tus ojos? — pidió él, más que nada en pregunta. No estaba muy seguro de cómo hacerlo.

— ¡N-no quiero hacer una cara de tonta esperando un beso! — contestó, con el corazón latiendo como si acabara de terminar de correr un maratón. El hecho de que él también esté un poco sonrojado, la hacía ruborizarse más, si es que era posible.

— ¿Entonces los cierro yo? — preguntó, y ella consideraba aquello. Si ponía esa cara sería divertido. La haría sentir con todo el poder en la situación, pero, seguía siendo mil veces peor ser la que besa a que ser besada. Así que suspiró, y negó con la cabeza.

— D-de acuerdo... lo hago yo... — dijo, cerrando sus ojos lentamente, y lo último que vio antes de ello fue la sonrisa que él esbozó.

Aún sin entender por completo que esa era la realidad, y ningún sueño o fantasía, la cabeza le daba millones de vueltas. Su orgullo aún gritaba por la vergüenza, y los sentimientos andaban alborotadamente felices. Sentía cosquillas insoportables en el estómago, esas cosquillas que Ayano llamaría "maripositas."

Sus maldiciones mentales hacia los insectos imaginarios de su estómago se vieron interrumpidas cuando los labios de Haruka chocaron contra los suyos.

Se sorprendió un poco, abrió los ojos, y tensó el cuerpo, quedándose completamente rígida. ¡Fue un ataque sorpresa! no realmente, ¡pero para ella fue sorpresa!

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, haciendo lo mejor que podía por no gritar de la vergüenza, una vez que sintió que el chico comenzaba a mover con lentitud sus labios.

Sólo era "una prueba" gracias a la "curiosidad" del chico. Sin embargo, seguían así, presionando sus labios contra los contrarios. Haruka, en el contrario de Takane, seguía moviendo los suyos, a pesar de no recibir respuesta alguna por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba ella.

A lo que eso sucedía, Takane estaba tratando de ignorar pensamientos tontos tales como "sus labios son suaves", y el ruido de la lluvia afuera no la ayudaba mucho en la situación. También trataba de ignorar esa felicidad que crecía dentro suyo por haber sido el primer beso de Haruka, ya que ahora solamente le pertenecía a ella. Takane le había quitado la inocencia a sus labios, y eso la hacía sentir superior a todos. No importaba si a él le gustaba alguien más. Porque su primer beso, fue ella, y nadie más que ella. Y nadie podría cambiar aquello. Y con timidez, y lentitud, comenzó a mover sus labios a la par de los contrarios. Ante ello, Haruka le correspondió gustoso y comenzó a mover sus labios un poco más, a lo que rodeaba el cuerpo de su amiga con sus brazos, para apegarla a él.

Pasó aproximadamente un minuto (pues, Takane llevaba la cuenta mental), y Haruka se separó, una vez que el aire comenzó a hacerse necesario una vez más. Takane se separó también, pues lo sintió despegarse.

Se miraron, avergonzados, y ella, al notar la posición que tenían lo soltó, ya que ella había rodeado su cuello con sus brazos y él la estaba tomando de la cintura, posición un tanto incómoda para sólo un par de amigos. Él, con una sonrisa, se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Ninguno miraba al otro, y hubo silencio hasta que la lluvia se detuvo, y se despidieron para irse cada uno por su propio camino.

De todos modos, Haruka no se tardó en pedir de repetirlo, y Takane, tal como en la primera vez, terminó en responder que sí, nuevamente.


End file.
